Hi-5 (Australian band)
Hi-5 are Australian English band names are treated as noun plurals. Thank you for concern. an Australian children's musical group formed in 1998, who are associated with the children's television series of the same name. As of December 2016, the members are Lachie Dearing, Courtney Clarke, Shay Clifford, Joe Kalou and Bailey Spalding. The group is aimed at preschoolers, composed of five performers who entertain and educate children through music, movement and play. Hi-5 was created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, initially a television series for the Nine Network, which premiered in 1999. The cast of the show became a recognised musical group for children. The original members were Kellie Crawford, Kathleen de Leon Jones, Nathan Foley, Tim Harding and Charli Robinson. Four of their albums reached the top 10 on the ARIA Albums Chart, It's a Party (No. 4, July 2000), Boom Boom Beat (No. 3, August 2001), It's a Hi-5 Christmas (No. 4, December 2001) and Hi-5 Hits (No. 10, July 2003). This line-up had been completely phased out by the end of 2008, following de Leon Jones, who left on maternity leave in 2006. The membership has since changed several times. The brand has produced numerous television series, music albums, worldwide tours and merchandise. The appeal of the group overseas has led to international versions. The television series features puppet characters Chatterbox and Jup Jup, who are popular associates of the group and are included in the live stage shows. Hi-5 were one of Australia's highest paid entertainment entities, placing in the Business Review Weekly's annual list several times, earning an estimated A$18million in 2009. The members of Hi-5 are employees of the brand and do not hold equity. Their albums have been certified by ARIA as double platinum (It's a Party), platinum (Jump and Jive with Hi-5, Boom Boom Beat, It's a Hi-5 Christmas) and gold (Celebrate). By 2004 the original line-up had received five consecutive Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) Music Awards in the same category, Best Children's Album, a then-record. By that time they had also received three Logie Television Awards for Most Outstanding Children's Program. Foley stated that Hi-5 set a benchmark for a new style of non-traditional children's entertainment. Hi-5 broke into the South East Asian market after the brand was sold by the Nine Network in 2012. Nine renewed its partnership with the franchise in 2016. Cast members 'Current members' * Stevie Nicholson (2007-present) * Dayen Zheng (2012-present) * Mary Lascaris (2013-present) * Ainsley Melham (2013-present) * Tanika Anderson (2014-present) 'Former members' * Sun Park (2006-2008) * Casey Burgess (2008-2012) * Tim Maddren (2009-2012) * Fely Irvine (2009-2011) * Lauren Brant (2009-2014) 'Original members' * Kellie Crawford (1998-2008) * Nathan Foley (1998-2008) * Charli Robinson (1998-2008) * Tim Harding (1998-2007) * Kathleen de Leon Jones (1998-2006) 'Puppets' * Chatterbox ("Chats") * Jup Jup Voices * Tim H. (Charlie) * Charle * Kathleen * Kellie * Nathan * Sun * Stevie (Steven) * Casey * Fely * Tim M. * Lauren * Dayen * Mary (Gance) * Ainsley (Jack) Category:Voiced by Charlie Category:Voiced by Jack Category:Voiced by Grace